Cedars in the Morning Fog
by smellofbeans
Summary: When Netherworld leaders begin to disappear, two enemies must team up to save the day.
1. Chapter 1

Asagi well and truly hated her job.

For three years now, she had been working under the ex-Tyrant Valvatorez. He had been one of the two initial problems. He had forced her to remember so many seemingly arbitrary rules she could have sworn they had partially turned her brain to mush after the very first day. And then there was his favorite food; **sardines.** If the young gunner never heard that word again it would be too soon! He was a nice enough guy, sure, but the way he went on and on about them drove her slightly mad. Many would say she had gone off the deep end long before the two had met, but that was neither here nor there.

The second problem she had from the get-go was what she actually **did**. Namely, being a Prinny Instructor-in-Training. For fifteen consecutive hours a day she had to put up with the little blue bastards. She thought she was done living amongst the condemned penguins after the whole 'Asagi Wars' debacle, but it seemed the universe had found yet another way it could spite her. Barring the occasional fluke that retained their human (or, rarely, **half**-human) memories, they all were amnesiac, justifiably confused, and very prone to breakdowns when they realized just what they had gotten into. They were **so** similar in fact, sometimes she would pretend they were clones just to blow off some steam.

These issues in and of themselves would have caused the girl to resent ever coming to Hades. But there was **one** more that absolutely clinched it. It was that damn werewolf steward of his; Fenrich. Every damn time she slipped away, he found her within two hours and dragged her back. Okay, sure, **maybe** letting someone who triggered a planet-destroying machine run around unchecked was a bad idea, but she had learned her lesson! …Really!

Come to think of it, where **was** he today? It wasn't like she ever got any official days off, and she had slept through most of the morning.

Oh well, it was probably nothing. Time for breakfast! Feeling rather refreshed for once, Asagi stretched out and got out of bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Asagi, believe it or not, was not homeless. Sure it wasn't all that big, but it suited her needs. Walking from her bedroom into the living room/study, she paused for a moment in front of her stone fireplace to look at her collection of Prinny merchandise on the hardwood floor. Most of it had been misguided birthday presents from Valvatorez, somehow under the impression that she was just as enthusiastic about them as he was. There was the Prinny backpack, the jumbo-sized Private Prinny quartet, the Kurtis doll (some of his fans had created a small line of them back when he was popular), and a pink Prinny one. She was never really sure what was up with that one. Shaking her head, she turned right into her kitchen.

It was incredibly basic as far as kitchens went. An electric stovetop, a mini-fridge, and a wooden counter were all that it encompassed. Opening the fridge, Asagi took a check of inventory. A bright red tomato that was to be her lunch, a pile of sardines she had been meaning to throw out, an eggplant she was saving for a special occasion (it was her favorite vegetable, she didn't want to waste it on any ordinary day) and a few cups of RosenQueen ramen noodles that, to put it lightly, were mediocre. Cold ramen it was, then.

Taking a cup, she went back towards the fireplace to a small wooden table covered in a white cloth, with a currently empty flowerpot and a swan princess doll atop it. Not feeling like moving her chair from behind her desk in the study area just nearby (not that it would have helped, considering it was far taller), she simply plopped down on her bum and started her day with pre-packaged chopsticks and cheap-ass food she didn't even like that much. Hell, she liked their dumb pre-chewed gum better than what she was eating.

Looking back on that day later, she would always regret not just taking the eggplant.

Having eaten, Asagi had changed from pink pajamas with green polka-dots and a nightcap of the same pattern to her everyday white fingerless gloves, black string-top, thigh-highs, and shorts held up by two brown belts crossed over in an x shape. Incidentally, these belts had holsters for her pistols, so they were tucked safely by her hip. It was too warm out to really justify her trademark coat, so it had been left by the wayside for the day.

Closing the door behind her, the young adult soaked in the summer sun's rays. It felt like this was going to be the best day she had lived through in quite some time. Maybe even better than the day she got her Lilliel body pillow in the mail! Truthfully though, she had no idea what to do. She didn't feel like going to the beach, her friends were likely either too busy, in the Netherworld somewhere (and she was certainly not going there on her unexpected day off) or in one particular case off with her not-boyfriend somewhere. That left going out for a walk, going back inside, or trying to take over a game.

Reading her game face, Asagi reached for her pistols... Only to feel the sharpest blow to the head she had ever received. Her world going black, the last thing she saw before losing consciousness was a fluffy gray tail.


End file.
